Rukia Kuchiki
Rukia Kuchiki ''(朽木 ルキア, Kuchiki Rukia) is the Captain of Division 13, making her the Kidō Corps Commander (鬼道衆 総帥, ''Kidōshū Sōshi). Rukia is the adoptive sister of Nikorasu Akimoto and an aunt to the late Cameron Kuchiki. She is the heir to the Kuchiki Clan. She is also the president of the Shinigami Women's Association. 'Appearance' During her days in Rukongai, Rukia had originally worn tattered rags like most of the denizens, but after her meeting with Ryoma, she started wearing a light purple kimono with violet dots with a black sash tied around her waist. When she was accepted into the Shin'ō Academy, she started wearing the traditional uniform which consists of a red shitagi (under shirt), a white kosode (shirt) with red stripes, red hakama (trousers), and white socks and sandals. It wasn't until she became a lieutenant did Rukia decide to cut her spiky hair into a bob, with several strands constantly hanging between her violet eyes. She used to wear a modified shihakushō with the left sleeve only reaching her upper arm. Instead of donning the kenseikans found in most Kuchiki, she has opted to wear long fingerless tekkou on each hand, both reaching up to her elbows. During her time as a lieutenant, she wore her Division badge on her upper left arm. As the months passed, she eventually grew out her hair slightly past her shoulders. Now, as captain of Division 13, she wears the traditional shihakushō with a silver sash tied around her upper left arm, where her Division badge used to be, the Kidō Corps insignia sewn in. Over the shihakushō, she wears a sleeveless haori. Her tekkou gloves are still present. 'Personality' Initially born in Inuzuri, the 78th district of South Rukongai, Rukia retains her modesty and grace even after being accepted into the Kuchiki Clan. She is considered "clean" to some and is fine with talking to ordinary people despite her affiliation. Rukia dislikes having people address her as "-sama" and insists on everyone addressing her as Rukia, or at least tagging a less formal honorific. Rukia often puts up a cool and lone demeanor around new people unless she takes an immediate liking to them. She is known to be highly knowledgeable on the history of Soul Society and intelligent in her cognitive processes. In battle, she is perspective and calm, and usually takes her time to analyze her enemy's skills. Rukia is cheerful and supportive of her friends and allies, but can become stoic and solemn should the need arises. She's rather selfless and seems concerned about others more than her own personal welfare. This trait of her has lead to some admonishment and praises from her previous friend and mentor, Ryoma Kuchiki. Rukia likes anything rabbit-themed and becomes quite sensitive when someone insults her obsession. She always carries a sketchbook around her and draws out everything when it comes to mentoring or informing others. The drawings are typically rabbit-like and when criticized, be it friend or foe, Rukia will not respond kindly. She likes to climb in high places, particularly trees, and is clueless about various technology in the World of the Living. She has the most difficulty with drinking containers and was quite happy when she finally mastered the art of opening juice cartons. 'History' Pre-Gotei 13 Rukia is roughly 300 years old, born in Inuzuri (戌吊, lit. "Howling Dog"), the 78th District of South Rukongai. Like most districts 50 and up, Inuzuri was a violent, crime-infested area where rules held no real meaning. As such, she spent most of her years there stealing food and water from the local shopkeepers, and indulging in particular hobbies such as grass-whistling. She was highly proficient in the art of thievery and bribery to get on by, and hadn't been caught until her 70th year in Inuzuri. While making her getaway from a furious shopkeeper, she was saved by a Shinigami named Ryoma, who had taken a particular interest in her after their initial meeting a day prior. be updated according to backstory posts on /r/Seireitei History as a Shinigami Bankai 'Plot' 'Arc 1 - (四大瀞霊門) Shidai Seireimon' *'Episode 1: 黒隆門, Kokuryōmon' :*When the Arrancar attacked the four gates of the Seireitei, Rukia was placed in charge of a platoon of unseated Squad 13 Shinigami to secure the perimeter to prevent Hollow from penetrating the interior. *'Episode 2: (端緒終) Hajiōwari' :* The Arrancar attack continued into the next day, with seated officers tackling powerful opponents such as Espada and Fraccions. During this time, Rukia continued to lead the unseated members of Squad 13. *'Episode 3A: The Next Generation Has Fallen; Shin'ō Academy Is Destroyed' :*As the war began to dwindle, a powerful reiatsu signature was detected, easily dwarfing the reiatsu of the Captain-Commander and Primera Espada. A figure was seen standing above the Shin'ō Academy, where the [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Kikai_no_Jōmon Kikai no Jōmon (亀鎧の城門, The Gate of Turtle Shell )] was prepared beforehand by Dai Kidōchō Shinya Tsubasa of Squad 13. With a massive fireball, the figure destroyed the Academy, leaving a scorched crater and only one survivor. Rukia arrived on scene shortly after the destruction, and quickly ordered the debris to be cleared. *'Episode 4: (掛け違う) Kakechigau' :*A week later, the Captain-Commander issued an order to allow each Squad to choose a representative to venture to Hueco Mundo to arrange a Shinigami-Arrancar alliance to combat the new threat. Rukia gathered up the squad and among the seated officers, she chose Fourth Seat Ben Vanderbergerk as Squad 13th's representative. *'Episode 5: (窮余の策) Kyuuyonosaka' :*Soon after the "non-aggression" pact between Shinigami and Arrancar was agreed upon, six major reiatsu signatures were detected in the Human Realm by members of Squad 5, which was quickly analyzed by Squad 12. Their combined analysis confirmed the reiatsu sources to be similar to the malevolent forces that had attacked them earlier. Six groups were quickly issued to combat the threat, containing members from both factions. Rukia stayed behind in the Seireitei to attend to personal matters of her own *'Episode 6: (和平会談) Wahei Kaidan' :*Rukia was appointed to Captain after previous Captain Shinya Tsubasa transferred to Division 5 after the death of Captain Aethos Kurumada. Three captain were chosen to discuss the treaty with the Arrancar and Fullbringers, leaving Rukia and the rest of the Gotei 13 to await their decision. Shortly afterwards, the Squad 13 Barracks was destroyed by a Seraphim, along with the Cuddle Room, much to her dismay. After the agreements to the treaty were hammered out, she attended the meeting issued by the Captain-Commander to offer her input on the matter. *'Episode 7: Daraku - Corruption (堕落)' :*The Seraphim's reiatsu signature was quickly picked up by Division 5 shortly after the events of Wahei Kaidan. Captain Shinya Tsubasa of Division 5 and Lieutenant Aozame Tamerei of Division 4 were dispatched to handle the situation, eventually meeting up with the Primera and Segunda Espada, Andere Vibora and Drake Soñoliento respectively. Together, the four battled the Seraphim, Azzuro Lucertola, to no avail. The Shinigami and Arrancar underwent spiritual imbalance as a result, forcing their comrades to rush in and help them. Rukia is currently unaware about the situation, still distressed over the loss of her barracks. She is currently leading the efforts to rebuild it. 'Stats' Captain Rukia Kuchiki (Squad 13) Points: 70 Max Stat: 19 Number of Max Stats: 3 Class/level: Junior Captain/AV-3 HAN: 8 (10) REI: 17 HAK: 4 SEI: 19 (22) BUK: 17 (18) HOH: 8 (10) Points Earned: 5 :* 2 Points :*3 Points Points Alloted :*3 points for stat boosts. :*2 points for additional technique slot Total points: 75 'Powers and Abilities' Inner World Once Rukia assumes a jinzen position, she is whisked away into a beautiful, snowy landscape. There are frosty trees that dot the snowy ground, and snowflakes lazily spiral down from blotches of gray clouds that hide the sun from her view. Snow-capped mountains can be seen off in the distance, cutting into the sky like white-tipped daggers. The sky is completely gray and a chill can be felt no matter where she goes. Sometimes, a sunset sets the backdrop of her otherwise colorless inner world, turning the sky into harsh blends of red and orange with the occasional golden tail. Everything is silent, save for the sounds of her steps crunching into the layers of thick snow and a haunting melody drifting through the air. An occasional breeze can be felt from time to time, ominous but awe-inspiring. Sode no Shirayuki can be found in this harsh landscape, a pinnacle of beauty in the coldness of the terrain. Zanpakutō (Credit goes to the Bleach Wikia) Sode no Shirayuki (袖白雪, Sleeved White Snow) : In its sealed form, it looks like a regular kantana. It has a reddish-brown hilt and an intricate, rectangular tsuba. When released, Rukia turns the blade counter-clockwise and in doing so, cold air rushes from all directions. During the process, the entire zanpakuto turns white with the addition of a long ribbon flowing out the pommel. Rukia can also release her zanpakutō by running her hand down the blade, which produces a sparkling ice cloud that initiates the Shikai. It is regarded as the most beautiful zanpakutō in Soul Society. Unsealed sode no shirayuki.jpg|Sode no Shirayuki (Sealed) Unsealedzanpakuto.jpg|Sode no Shirayuki (Shikai) Bankai.jpg|Yukion'na no Ikari (Bankai) * Shikai (Release Command: Dance・舞え, Mae) :Important Note: Sode no Shirayuki's primary ability is freezing. This makes it a versatile zanpakuto in and out of combat, such as creating platforms in midair or repairing the blade if damaged. :*'Some no Mai,' (初の舞・ , First Dance, ) : CONSTRUCTION :*'Tsugi no Mai,' (次の舞・ , Next Dance, ) : CONSTRUCTION :*'Saigo no Mai,' (最後の舞・ , Final Dance, ) : CONSTRUCTION *'Bankai' (雪女の怒り, Yukion'na no Ikari・Snow Princess's Wrath) :Rukia initiates her bankai by twirling Sode no Shirayuki, with the wrist at the center of rotation. During this process, she flourishes her blade gracefully, akin to a dance. The entire zanpakutō is bathed in white reiastu, strands of it connecting to her shihakushō, turning it startling white. White and blue reiastu wings also sprout out of her back, much like a swallow-tailed butterly, having no purpose other than being showy. Sode no Shirayuki is bathed in the reiastu, elongating and shifting into a iridescent scythe with flickering hues of white, blue, and yellow. Due to recent achievement of Bankai, she cannot maintain its shape for long periods of time. : :*'Yukion'na no Mūnraizu' (雪女の ムーン ライズ, Moon Rise of the Snow Princess): CONSTRUCTION :*'Yukion'na no Kottōkōgeki' (雪女の 骨董 猛攻撃, Snow Princess's Frozen Onslaught): CONTRUCTION :Others: Rukia can unwound the tendril from the shaft and use it to latch onto her enemies and pull them closer to her. The scythe can be used for offense and defense, something that she acknowledges and uses to her advantage. The properties of such a weapon truly mirrors the movement of a graceful fighter, just like a dance. Abilities *'Expert Swordsman' *'Kidō Master' :*Kaizō Kidō :*Barriers :*Binding :*Healing :*Destruction *'Hakuda Combatant' *'Keen Intellect' *'High Spiritual Pressure' :*Reiryoku is white *'Shunpo Expert' 'Trivia' *Rukia's theme song is "Wing-Stock" by Ashley MacIsaac *Her favorite foods are cucumbers, eggs, rice dumplings, and dango. *Rukia carries a sketchbook wherever she goes. Along with that, she carries her denreishinki and soul-removing glove, as well as a cartridge of Gikongan (Chappy). *She has a 10ft long rabbit as a pet, a gift from Reikaizo Yonta and Takeshi "Kamina" Eto. 'Quotes' *''"We must not shed tears. That is the defeat of the body by the heart. Because, for us, this thing called 'the heart' can become nothing less than proof that one's existence is superfluous."'' *''"In a battle, the ones who get in the way are not the ones that lack power, but the ones that lack resolve."'' *''"If I cannot explain it simply, then that is a clear indication that I do not understand it enough."'' *''"The power vested within Shinigami are not our own, rather it's our partner's. It is how we use it that determines our strength."''